Stay With Us
by BeckaBeat
Summary: Merlin knew that something was wrong... When Arthur and the Knights of The Round Table along with Merlin, go for a hunt they are ambushed by bandits and captured. In between trying to escape. Arthur can not work out what they want his clumsy manservant for. Secrets will be discovered and friendships tested to the limit NO SLASH. FIRST STORY R&R Rubbish summary please read
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya guys, i think i'm getting the hang of this now. I have decided to edit the first chapter and put more into it because i felt the first version was lacking quite alot, i have already received so many notifications from you guys THANKS SO MUCH it means the world knowing that someone appreciates this :D _

_Anyway i hope you guys stick with this story because it's gonna get better :D_

* * *

_The only sounds you could hear was the splashing water drops from the small crack in the ceiling and the distance sounds of screams. Everywhere was covered in darkness, consuming everything, the only light came from the tiny cracks in the walls. The stench of blood and decay filled the mouldy air._

_Every time there was a new arrival the door to the dungeon opened, the prisoners (who still had enough strength) leant forward onto the ice cold iron bars in hope of fresh air- there was none. _

_When the door opened a group of several unconscious men where being carried into cells, one of them, was separated from the rest. The prisoners watched as they ripped the young man's red neckerchief and blue top off, leaving him shivering as the harsh coldness bit at his skin. The men then tied his arms to shackles that were hanging from the ceiling- his feet just touching the floor; the others would have cringed. They all knew to well the pain hanging by your arms would bring- but most of them were just empty shells now and they felt nothing- they just continued to watch. The other six men were carelessly tossed into another cell together; they were unchained and then locked inside. The guards left and closed the door again leaving them all in darkness. _

* * *

Damn! He should have known that when he woke up today he should have just stayed in bed. Merlin bolted up from his bed. The glass next to his bed smashed, making him jump. When he realised his surroundings he tried to remember his nightmare taking large gasps of air but he couldn't. He shivered, the only thing he did remember was the darkness. His magic was raging inside of him; trying to warn him that something was not right it was nearly tearing his insides, but he pushed it down; it was not the first time that . He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and tried again to remember what he was dreaming of. He got a flashback of some one who had been screaming his name trying to get his attention before a man wearing a black clock had stood in front of him and he knew no more. That was when he had awoken with a start – it's just a shame that he could not remember any more. Shrugging to himself, he shook his head and tried to motivate himself into getting dressed so he could start the day.

He looked over to the window, it was just before dawn _'why does it always seem that as soon as I close my eyes to go sleep I have to get up again', _and while he yawned loudly he stretched his arms in an almost comical fashion. He stood out of his bed and did a full body stretch urging his magic to clam down because it was really starting to make him feel sick. It calmed it down to enough for him to get on with is day. Although it still bothered him, why was his magic reacting as though something unforgivably dreadful was going to happen. '_Then again, its probably getting worked up because Arthur hasn't had his breakfast yet- wow he really isn't a morning person is he?' _Merlin joked; he could remember when Arthur threw a sword at him because he dipped his sweet bread into some suspicious orange looking spice, nearly took his head off, but it was worth it being able to watch Arthur go to the toilet every half twenty minutes and coming back with a bright red face, although it was not fun having to wash out those chamber pots afterwards, so maybe it wasn't a good idea.

As he got dressed into his usual outfit, not forgetting his favourite red neckerchief, he went out of his room to be greeted with the sight of Gaius snoring softly on hid bed. He looked fondly at his father figure, he was one of the only people who knew about his secret apart from Lancelot and Freya, no. He wasn't going to think about that, he had other enough problems at the moment he didn't need to start looking back on the past. He left Gaius a bowl of porridge by the side of his table and went down to the kitchen to get the prat his food.

"Merlin, will there ever be a day that you actually arrive on time for anything, you're so lazy!" Arthur fake mocked. As Merlin placed down the tray slowly, his hands were shaking slightly, what was happening with him, his magic was defiantly never like this. "Sorry sire" Merlin said, Arthur frowned, _'huh since when has Merlin ever called him sire without insulting me?'_, something was wrong, but he had other things to deal with so he didn't think about it for that long. Soon it was at the back of his mind. "Merlin, I and the Knights shall be going hunting at noon and returning tomorrow". "Yes Arthur" Merlin said before he left the room. Feeling even worse than before

* * *

Nonetheless, Merlin carried on his way; playing the part of the clumsy fool- admittedly the stumbling wasn't part of his usual clumsiness. It was later on that the headache began. The throbbing in his head refused to go away, it got worse and he couldn't help by grow quieter. All of the knights shared a worried glance between each other; they knew that a quiet Merlin meant something was definitely wrong. From past experience they knew that a quiet Merlin meant something bad had happened or was about to. If only they knew just how right they were…

The hunt still continued with everyone laughing and making jokes, except for Merlin.

He was being unusually quiet. Arthur seemed to realise at some point that his usual buffoon of a manservant was not insulting him, or coming up with a retort. "What is wrong with you today Merlin? You have hardly said five words! I mean I know you didn't want to go hunting but you don't have to go sulking like a little girl", Arthur taunted him; he had a grin on his face, as he waited for Merlin to say something. After a few seconds, Arthur turned around, although he would never admit, he was a bit worried about Merlin, he hadn't seemed himself all morning, jumping at loud noises as though expecting something to jump out, and he was just too quiet, that was never a good thing. When he took a proper look at his friend he couldn't believe he could be that stupid Merlin's face was paler, with bags under his eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

SNAP

Merlin couldn't help but flinch (which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group). He had so much magic pumping around it was beginning to become almost unbearable, he hissed in pain, but it went unnoticed this time as everyone's focus was on what caused the noise. "Did you hear that?" he gasped. In a matter of seconds, the band of Knights and the King had turned serious, they were alert and had there hands on their swords – Knight Mode. You would never thing that only a few seconds ago they were teasing Gwaine about the fight he had in the bar last night over which was faster, the snail or the slug. Arthur rose up his hand, everyone fell silent. Just when Elyan was going to suggest that they should start making their way back to Camelot, they attacked coming out of nowhere.

There were so many of them. These bandits looked ruthless carrying axes and swinging their swords. There was very easily 50 of them all running towards them, and this time it was obvious that (unless by some miracle, also known as Merlin) they were not going to get of this fight with just a few bruises.

As they all began fighting the bandits, they were all to busy to realise just how much danger they really were in because no one seemed to notice the sorcerer until it was too late…

* * *

So what do you guys think so far :) i would love to hear, i will be updating in very very soon so stick around xx :D


	2. He can't mean Merlin? Can He?

So i'm back :) wow so soon i know, i'm amazed myself hehe anyways on with the next chapter :D

* * *

They came charging through the bushes, screaming and yelling. All of the knights had their swords out and ready for battle. Percival and Leon were standing back to back circling killing anyone who neared them. Gwaine was battling with a giant of a man. The giant man knocked Gwaine in the head with the pommel, making Gwaine drop his sword out of his hand, the man was about to go in for the kill but he managed to duck and fall to the ground while an out of breath Elyan stabbed him from behind; the man fell to his knees and then to the floor where he lay unmoving. Elyan stood back pulling out his bloody sword, he and Gwaine both nodded to each other before fighting again.

While all of this was occurring Merlin was crouching behind a tree, trying to keep out of view of the Knights while his eyes lit up gold and tripped the occasional bandits up that got to close to the Knights. Even though there seemed to be over 50 men attacking them they seemed to be winning, however that all changed. If Merlin thought his pains was bad then during the attack the pain seemed to have magnified, he doubled over when dots crossed his vision after he did a spell causing a branch to drop on a bandit that nearly got to Arthur.

It was at this point that everything seemed to go wrong. The temperature seemed to drop all of a sudden. The sun was clouded over and Merlin tried to get back up from his knees but the sheer darkness and power (greater than he had ever felt before) stopped him. During his struggle it seemed someone knew had arrived, it was them that brought this power. Someone had stepped out from the shadows… "Don na dæd" a voice whispered, it was a cold sinister. The spell that he casted took effect immediately, all of the Knights froze.

It was too late. As soon as those words were said everything stopped. The knights could not move they were glued to where they were standing. They could still talk and move their eyes but they were defenceless and vulnerable and at the mercy of these creatures. Arthur watched as this hooded person walked towards him, he could not see a face under the hood but he still felt compelled to watch.

The remaining bandits stood behind the Knights, three to each Knight. The hooded man stopped "astyrian", the Knights were able to move but they didn't get far, the bandits had gotten hold of everyone and knocked them down so they were all kneeling.

The man took of his hood, and it took all of Leon's might to not gasp. He was tall, with light brown hair and dark green eyes. The shocking thin was the left side of his face was covered, from the top of his forehead to the start of his neck with a scar. "the man gave a perverse smile, his scar stretching across his face " Arthur Pendragon and the Knights of the Round Table, ha, this is a real nice turn out", he laughed, a cruel laugh, "Well this will definitely make things all the more interesting ha! Now where is he I know he is here but where?" when one of the bandits replied sheepishly "he was here at first but we haven't seen him since". Scarface (is his name I've decided) stared at the useless men then shouted "I give you one instruction and you can't even manage that" His eyes glowed gold and the bandit went flying into the tree.

Arthur and the rest of the Knights watched this with utter confusion, this man had the King of Camelot and his most loyal Knights at his mercy, at yet he had barely glimpsed at him since that first mention. Who were they really looking for? Wait. Arthur looked around as much as he could, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and Leon was there, where was Merlin. Arthur breath caught in his throat, his becoming dry, they were looking for Merlin. Why were they looking for him? Where was Merlin…?

Merlin stayed well hidden behind the tree while the bandits forced all the knights to the ground, he bit his lip forcing himself to remain silent as the pain pounded inside of him. When it lessened he turned round and saw the face of the hooded man but didn't have time to think about his description as he heard the next thing he said "where is he I know he is here but where?" Merlin froze was that man talking about him, could he know, but how could he? Merlin had enough of hiding so he took a deep breath a stepped forward into the clearing…

* * *

Ahh cliff hanger ha! i had to sorry. Tommorow i should update :) btw please review it or whatever cus I am loving it right now. Thanks for the support. Again be honest with what you think so far, also I think i am in need of a beta so if your up for it tell me :D xx


	3. Trapped

Hi I'm back, so soon hehe i'm not really happy with this chapter, i think it started to get boring somewhere in the middle, i just wanna get to the good bit now haha.

* * *

A twig snapped, Scarface turned to see a man come of the clearing then stumble a bit on a raised root. The source of this noise was caused by young man_, 'Ah that's him, hmmm this one's powerful, even better'._ He smiled a twisted smile at the man, who was glaring at him.

Merlin looked around, taking in what he did not see. All of the Knights were being held down by at least three bandits each, none of them seemed to be particularly happy about it (obviously); and you could almost see the smoke fuming out of Arthur's ears, it would be funny if the situation wasn't so serious. He noticed that Scarface was looking at him, as if he could look straight through him, it unnerved him it was as though he knew who he was, _'Oh great just what I need(!)'_. What was going to happen now?

"Nice of you to have joined us boy", one of the bandits, who looked like the leader walked up to Scarface and stood slightly behind him his eyes never leaving Merlin, and was that a look of fear he held in his eyes? Arthur didn't understand what was happening, what did they want? It appeared that Merlin was thinking along the same lines; except he had a dreaded feeling that he knew what they wanted.

Merlin remained silent but he you could see the wheels turning in his mind as he thought, _'how are we meant to get out of this? The only option I can see right now is by using magic, but how am I meant to do that without them all noticing?'_ Scarface continued talking "you know I am surprised that someone like you would be travelling with the great King Arthur of Camelot, I mean you're under his 'protection' right, ha! I'm sorry but I know that even you can see the irony in that?" the bandit began sniggering but was silent once again when he received a glare.

* * *

Throughout the entire time that Scarface addressed Merlin, Lancelot was becoming worried. It was clear that this ambush had been planned, and the target was Merlin, which meant they knew his secret. He dared a glance at the rest of the Knights, he could see their confusion which was well concealed, they were Knights of Camelot and they would show no weakness in front of their enemies.

Gwaine was furious. This man seemed to be threatening Merlin. Leon and Elyan looked simply confused by the whole event, and Percival had a thoughtful look on his face as though he was trying to work out a difficult puzzle. Arthur on the other hand, was not listening to what the man was saying he was looking for a way to escape. He was pulled at of his plan making by a commanding voice. "Hold him down", another bandit stood behind Arthur, making sure that he had no chance at all of escaping. '_Crap_', he thought.

All of a sudden Arthur caught movement in the corner of his eye and before he could even shout a word of warning, four men came jumping out from behind Merlin and grabbed him. Merlin was trapped now.

"Ha! That was pathetic boy", Merlin was quickly becoming irritated by this new nickname he had gained, and he was now as hopeless as helping them escape as the other (well maybe not as much – if he was by himself)…

He was forced down on his knees, forcing himself not to shiver, this was bad, something was seriously wrong.

"Now I'm starting to get tired of this, Eben, pass me the box" Merlin's eyes shot up, he caught the sight of a box, he froze whatever was in this box was the cause of all of his pains, he felt his magic jolt violently inside of him – not good.

Arthur watched as they forced Merlin down and the bandit, Eben, brought forward a box, He watched as Merlin's face filled with pain and fear.

"Get the hell of me, you cowards, how 'bout we sort this man to man although looking at you all I wouldn't be too sure if you were men", Gwaine had realised the seriousness of the situation, but that had never stopped him in the past to crack an insult. "geswígung", he was silenced.

"Leave him alone" It didn't matter what happened to Merlin; he refused to have any of his friends hurt. "If you want me fine, but you leave them out of this". They ignored him.

Merlin tried to escape; he squirmed as far back as he could, before getting kicked in stomach. He could hear Gwaine growling and saw in the corner of his eye Arthur struggling to get free. No one was getting free anytime soon though, the sorcerer had made sure of that.

He tried to ignore the shooting pains that were going through him, but it still caused him to stop moving. Gasping in as much air as his winded lungs could he managed to speak, he inwardly cringed though when he heard the desperation in his voice, "what do you with us", he begged, "Let us go", he saw one of the men pause for a second then shake his head, and the man laughed, it caused shivers to go down everyone's back, it was a cold hollow laugh, and then he stopped and turned to face Merlin.

"And what makes you think that you are in any position to give us orders scum", he sneered, "now shut up".

"No! Now what do you want from us", he stopped and turned on his feet towards Merlin before saying in a dangerous whisper

"If your not going to listen then… ", scar face, took out a knife and played with it between his fingers, emphasising just how sharp it was. Merlin gulped, he stomach was doing flips, and his breathing had sped up. He could vaguely hear the Knights and Arthur shouting wild insults at the man, vainly trying to escape.

As the scar face started walking towards Merlin, the men holding him making him kneel, grabbed hold of his jaw painfully. Merlin was having a full blown panic attack, he was shaking so violently, his eyes filled with horror as he realised the man was not bluffing.

In the background the Knights were hysterically, kicking and punching at the men, this couldn't be happening.

He held his breath for as long as possible but one of the men behind him grabbed his nose, and Merlin opened his mouth gasping for air. With his mouth now open, Scarface stood in front of Merlin, he brought the gleaming knife next his mouth and with surprising delicacy drew patterns, not drawing blood, but just so it left a mark. Suddenly his evil smirk dropped from his face with a look of sadistic pleasure filling as he went from Merlin's forehead to his mouth and pushed the knife inside…

* * *

Don't worry Merlin's tounge isn't going anywhere, i just wanted to get this story started with the angest heh, bit boring this chpater, the next one's gonna be better :D again thanks for reading x


	4. That Bracelet doesn't look good

Hey i couldn't resist posting this one :D

* * *

"Stop!" we need him to be able to talk; besides we have better things to do", Eben said quickly. Scarface grunted some form of a response "besides he could still do something", this made Scarface pause. He pulled the knife out and hid it back in his robes.

"Very well, Eben give it to me", Eben went over to the box and pulled out a bracelet of sorts. It was completely black, apart from the silver runes shapes going around it and it seemed to be buzzing slightly.

When the blade was hidden in Scarface's robe Merlin breathed a slight sigh of relief, he made eye contact with Arthur nodding that he was fine, well as fine as you could be in the given situation.

Arthur was fuming. '_How dare they do this, these dirt bags_'. Attacking and ambushing the group was one thing, but threatening his best friend was on a whole new level of stupidness. _'Just wait till I get my hands on you I'll rue the day you ever laid hands on my friend'._ Looking around it seemed that all of the Knights were having exactly the same thoughts, but when he saw Lancelot he paused and followed where his fellow Knight was staring. Arthur watched as Eben pulled out a bracelet from the box- _'huh let me guess, it's a magical bracelet, tut, typical (!)'._ Arthur finally noticed that the already pale faced boy had turned as even paler than before as impossible as it would seem.

Everyone watched as Merlin stared with at the band with horror, did he not what the band did? When the bandit went over to the black-haired boy and whispered something in his ear Arthur tensed as he saw Merlin look straight at him before he saw the resignation, if that was possible, in the boys eyes before his arm was pulled in front and Scarface clicked the bracelet in place.

Merlin watched as they drew closer and closer with the band, it felt like his skin was on fire, he only just managed to make out with what Eben said to him when he whispered in his ear "Try anything funny and I swear you'll never see your precious King ever again" it was difficult though because it sounded as though there was a drum beating in time with his rapid heart beat. Merlin was not sure what happened next. He felt arm being pulled out and the man clicking the band on his wrist.

He could feel the darkness going through his body, circulating through his blood. He was so cold. He felt his magic being pushed farther and farther down until even he couldn't feel anymore. It was at this moment that he truly panicked. Before, he knew that if the situation had gotten any worse he would use his magic, Arthur being present or not, but now, he had nothing, no back-up plan. He bowed his head and let his shoulders droop. The men stood back, they knew that the almighty sorcerer wasn't going anywhere soon.

The other Knights watched in fear as they watched Merlin slump his shoulders, this wasn't right, the boy with the band on his wrist didn't look like their Merlin. He seemed like an aged man who had seen and fought in too many battles and was lost in his own despair. This was frightening; clearly whatever had happened must have been terrible to result in Merlin of all people to look so… hopeless. The Knights knew that something had to be done to save Merlin, and soon. They were pulled out of thought by the slimy voice of Scarface.

"Good we're finished here, let's get moving. Grab all of them will you" Scarface had been watching the skinny boys reaction, when he noted the shoulders beginning to drooped he knew the band had done its job.

The bandits did as they were ordered pulling all of the Knights to their feet. When they realised that the Knights weren't going to go down without a fight Scarface raised his hand a muttered the words "slæpan", and the Knights and Merlin knew no more…

* * *

I can now honestly say that next chapter is when we get to the main plot.

I have to admit for the first time ever writing a story, i think i'm doing ok, ha! if my english teacher could me now, or not, she'd manage to find some errors, grrrr...

Anyway thanks for reading, i'm not sure when the next update shall be, definatley within the next few days. xx thanks for reading :D


	5. Magic is no good

Hello Again, Here is the next chapter :)

* * *

Lancelot was the first to stir awake. He tested shifting his arms and legs to see if he was tied, he wasn't. When he realised this he tried to sit up, it took him a few moments as he was still feeling a bit dizzy from just waking up but when me . When the dizziness subsided he took note of where he was.

He appeared to be in some kind of cell in a dungeon. It was difficult to see anything considering that there was a very limited light source, and his eyes were still adjusting. The air was damp and smelt of blood and sweat. Lancelot could hear other people (still sleeping) lying close by, he was relived to see that it was the other Knights, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon and…. Hang on where was Merlin?

He shuffled around the cell, outlining the perimeter, it wasn't very big, but it was large enough for them. It was around this time when he closed his eyes (not that it made much difference) and tried to block out the never ending drips of the water drops. He blocked out the very distant cries and screams that could be heard, he quickly blocked that noise out and instead listened for any sign of where Merlin could be. Then he heard a small weak voice whisper, "Hello? Who is that?" Well at least he found Merlin.

"Merlin it's me Lancelot, are you alright, where are you?", when Merlin replied, Lancelot felt himself tense they had done something to Merlin and it sounded like he was trying to put a brave front on, but Lancelot could tell straight away that Merlin was in pain. "Lancelot, I'm in the cell next to you. Is everyone aright where's Arthur is he alright, Lancelot where are they?" it was so typical of Merlin to worry about everyone else and not himself.

* * *

When Merlin had woken up he had discovered that he was shirtless and his arms had been chained from shackles that were hanging from the ceiling. He was so cold and he could barely feel his arms anymore. When looked around, he could just make out the outline of other cells, similar to his.

He couldn't believe it, there must have been over a hundred people in this dungeon, but none of them were speaking, all they were doing was sitting on the floor, trying to look as small as possible.

When he heard someone in the cell next to him moving about he whispered quietly "Hello? Who is that?" When he heard Lancelot's voice respond he felt like a weight had been lifter. He was beginning worry due to the lack of Knights that he could see. The next worry was whether Arthur was alright, if any of the others were there they would be more than making up for the eerie quietness. When Lancelot asked him a question he answered "Lancelot, I'm in the cell next to you. Is everyone aright where's Arthur is he alright, Lancelot where are they?"

"It's alright they are all here, there just unconscious, none of them are hurt" at least they were ok Merlin mused.

"Merlin" Merlin could hear the hesitancy in his voice, "what was the bracelet, what did it do?"

"It blocked my magic, I'm powerless against them with it on I feel so weak without it. If I still had it, we would already back at Camelot"

"Try it anyway, you're the most powerful warlock ever Merlin surely it won't effect you as much" Lancelot suggested, he knew that Merlin was the most powerful warlock that would ever come to be and that he was also known as 'Emrys', according to the druids.

"I can give it a go but I don't know I have never felt such powerful dark magic before, it's difficult but I can give it ago""Ic ia tóspringe". The effect was immediate; his body became felt like it was bring being thrown into a furnace, he tried to pull on the chains, but he couldn't it was so immense. Then it was gone, Merlin felt it ebbing away leaving him gasping for air. " He managed to gasp "I want be doing that any time soon, owww" Merlin's voice wavered slightly towards the end; he had no idea how they were going to escape.

He certainly wasn't looking forward to what was ahead, he had already seen first hand that these men, where

When a scream erupted in the room, the rest of the Knights awoke with a start, they reached for their swords, then cursed when they realised that someone had searched them while they were out cold.

"Merlin!" all of the Knights turned towards the sound of Lancelot's panicked voice.

Percival dimly realised that it had been Merlin's cry that had brought them back to the present.

"Hey Lance", Gwaine said "what the hell is happening?"

The rest of the Knights gave a general grunt of agreements. Meanwhile, Lancelot quickly tried to come up with an idea of what Merlin when he was interrupted by Merlin saying "I twisted my arm wrong, when I tried to get out of the shackles I'll be alright in a moment" Arthur was puzzled, how come no one else was in a separate cell or still were shackles.

"Any suggestions on how we're going to get the hell out of here?" Leon asked.

Before anyone could talk they heard a door slam open and Scarface, and several bandits walk through.

* * *

Gwen stood staring out of the window, the Queen was beginning to grow worried, she had woken up on the second day after Arthur had left to go hunting with a terrible feeling that she couldn't shift that something had gone wrong.

'Stop that Gwen' she thought to herself ' Arthur is the King, he can look after himself, he has his Knights with him and Merlin', she sighed it seemed that no matter how many times she repeated this to herself this feeling wouldn't go away. She reassured herself again ' They just went for a two day hunt, they'll be back this time tomorrow, besides Arthur's not by himself, he has his most loyal Knights with him, and Merlin' it's funny, where ever Arthur goes, Merlin always go, he's like a lucky charm, when he goes Arthur always comes back home safe

Gwen smiled to herself, feeling herself calm down a bit; of course Arthur is fine he has his lucky charm with him after all – what's the worst that could happen. She took one last look at the view of her people before she turned and swiftly made her way out of her room. Everything was going to be fine…


	6. A Change of Heart

**Hiya i'm back again, i would have updated sooner but i was to absorbed in watching Im a celebrity, omg Joey was hilarious hahah.**

**Anyway I hope your enjoying the story so far, sorry if it doesn' seem very organised, but this is my first and i am still trying to improve the sturcture. This story has taken a completly different turn for what i had in mind but oh well i'll see where it gets me. I mean i can just write another story like this if this one isn't good enough. yaay**

**anyways... enjoy this next chapter :D**

* * *

Everyone turned their heads as the door opened and several men walked through looking heavily armed and carrying torches. Following them was Scarface who remained in his cloak.

The men carrying torches had begun lighting the dungeon up, and judging by how the rest of the prisoners were covering there eyes when, this was not the usual procedure.

Scarface walked up to the cell that Arthur and the Knights were in and stood a foot away from the bars as he stared at them all before he talked.

"I hope you are finding your new accommodations satisfactory, I know its not as good as you warm clean room back in Camelot, but I think it will do for you and your people." He gave Arthur a mocking bow, it wasn't as impressive as the ones he was used to receiving by Merlin, but it was good enough to rile him up.

What the hell do you want with us? Is it money you want? Are we being held here for a ransom?" Arthur asked trying his best to pour all of his anger into those words- he thought he succeeded.

Scarface merely looked at him indifferently before walking towards Merlin's cell.

Arthur could not believe that he had not been paying attention to his surroundings. All rather he had not been paying attention to Merlin.

He was still unsure about what had happened when they were captured. Before that man had whispered something in his servants' ear, Merlin had looked shaken, but he still bore the look in his eyes of that stubborn determination, but afterwards it seemed as though he had given up, Arthur had seen the fire fade from his friends' eyes as the bracelet was placed on his wrist. Arthur knew one thing for sure, at least, and that was that he had absolutely no idea off how things had gone downhill so quickly.

BREAK

As the fire torches kept getting passed down lighting up the next torch the room had begun to light up.

The knights were shocked by what they saw. Leon and Percival were the first to notice the people in the other cells, Leon in particular noticed a pair of aged women huddled next to each in the opposite cage, they were positioned as far back as they small cell would allow them. Every single one of them wore clothe that looked like dirty torn bits of rags perhaps in the past they would have once been their clothes, but not anymore more.

It was the Elyan who looked around and tried to use the time that he could see to his advantage, perhaps there was another way out. As he looked around as discreetly as possible he noticed that there was only one door. However there was a window that, if push came to shove (quite literally) could get a man through. _'Well at least we have a starting point in our escape plan'_ he thought…

Gwaine and Lancelot were not focusing on any of the surroundings; all of their attention was with Merlin. They couldn't believe how quickly someone could change.

They could see that Merlin had his armed chained to shackles that were hanging from the ceiling. His shirt and neckerchief had been taken off revealing his chest.

That is what had drawn their attention. The scars. All over his chest and back scars of all shapes and sizes could be seen. There was a particularly nasty looking one in the middle of his chest that looked like burn.

'How the hell did he get those?', Arthur thought as he stared in shock, almost forgetting where he was until he saw the men open the cell Merlin was in and began to unchain him.

That caught the attention of the Knights. They watched as Merlin drop like a sack on the floor before he was lifted and quickly dragged out of the cell and though the door.

Merlin put up no fight to his treatment. He didn't dare, if he misbehaved then Arthur was going to suffer the consequences, he would just have to play along for and wait till the right moment.

"Where are you taking him? I command you to leave him alone he has done no wrong. If it is me you want then take me, not him. He's just a servant!"

Although Merlin knew that Arthur didn't mean saying that he was just a servant, he still felt a pang of hurt. It was true he was just a servant but that didn't mean he wasn't Arthur's friend. 'Friends don't keep secrets from each other, they don't lie everyday', a voice inside Merlin said.

The men holding Merlin paused for a moment but continued pulling Merlin out of the room after Scarface inclined his head towards the door, when the men left Scarface remained behind.

"Where are you taking him"" Arthur demanded, Lancelot added on "What do you want with him?"

Scarface looked at them, before sighing, a tired sigh. 'Wait. Wasn't he meant to be the evil sorcerer why was he looking like the victim?' Gwaine thought furiously.

Elyan noticed that the man who had but a couple of minutes ago had so much confidence in himself seemed to deflate, looking like a man who had seen to much.

When Scarface next spoke a hint of sadness could be heard, "I'm sorry that this has happened, if it was in my control this would not have happened. But it appears I can't do anything to stop it. I tried to send the boy warnings, it seems that he either ignored them or didn't understand them".

Leon frowned "What do you mean what warnings?"

"Did you notice Merlin being of today? Yeah I was behind that."

"Why are you telling us this, what are you doing", Elyan voiced in.

"Yeah I mean, I think you're a bit confused, you're meant to be doing a spell or something, not talking to us" Gwaine interrupted.

"The person who commands me has something that belongs to me, I want it back. I thought that by finding the boy she would give it back, it seems that I was mistaken. If I had known at the time I would have acted differently however it's too late now. They have him and I don't know what they're going to do next. All I know is that he has information that the witch wants and she is determined to get it no matter what the cost" he began to speak more quickly looking over his shoulders to check no one else was listening, "she's looking for someone named Emrys and she believes the boy knows".

"Why are you telling us this?" Arthur demanded, he didn't trust this man.

"Because It seems that my only chance of getting out is by your help. I know it's pathetic, but I won't out, I once stood in the very spot were you are standing, now look at me so believe me when I tell you that your only chance of escape is with my help, but in return you help me, otherwise your friend is going to suffer much more than.", and just like that the mask of cold indifference appeared again.

Scarface turned and walked out as soon as he finished talking.

The bandits had not taken the light with them so Lancelot was still able to catch the shocked looks on everyone's faces. He could easily see what they were all thinking.

What the hell was that about with Scarface? One minute he was ready to kill us all and now he wanted our help? Should we trust what he is saying?

And what about Merlin, why does everyone think he knows of this Emrys guy, everyone was assuming he was a powerful sorcerer; why else was everyone so desperate.

Arthur was perturbed. He had so many questions running around in his head; and he still wanted to find out how Merlin managed to get all those scars, ' _typical Merlin, being such an idiot that he is managing to get himself into trouble_' Arthur thought.

We'll just have to wait and see. They didn't talk to each other, all of them absorbed in their own little worlds, they would have to wait until Merlin came back (if he came back) to find out the answers to these questions.

Indeed, that was what they were planning until they heard the familiar distant screaming of someone.

In another separate room Merlin stood alone waiting. He had been dragged down a hallway and then thrown into a dark room. It wasn't long until he heard someone else enter the room.

He heard the footsteps stop. The next voice he heard was a voice froze him where he stood.

"Hello Merlin. Isn't this a surprise?" the voice said, it was cold and laced with poison.

Merlin stiffened before replying, "Hello Morgana".

* * *

Wow i didn't see that coming!

BTW i want to apoligise now. I know that some of the characters are probably acting completly out of character, trust me i know, but give a girl a chance and i work on it :)

Also if you haven't already maybe you'll want to check out the other story i have started, bring her back to me . Its centered around freya coming back to life.

anyway please review i want to know what people think of this story, i have to admit, i'm not quite sure what i am going to do next in the story. OBVIOUSLY though there is going to be ALOT o HURT!MERLIN yaaaay heheh can;t wait but aprat from that i don't know oh well. :D


	7. Old Faces

**Hiya i am back again. Yayy we finally get some Hurt!Merlin action in this chapter. whoo hoo**

* * *

Morgana circled Merlin watching him like a hawk.

"I have to admit that when I ordered for you to be captured a brought here, I did not expect them to bring back the entire gang. I heard that you all fought well but when Scarface told me that there was a sorcerer amongst them that was aiding them I couldn't believe it", Morgana paused.

Merlin could see that behind the mask of calm she was bubbling up into a rage, her eyes were leaking with fury that was barely contained

Merlin was stubborn though. He knew that earlier he had been acting weak but seeing Morgana he refused to be so any longer. His face remained as neutral as possible.

Morgana continued, she wanted to long this out for as long as possible.

"To think that Arthur of all people, to have someone with magic working with him, I thought it must have been some weak minded old fool who didn't understand. But when I heard that it was 'that serving boy of his' you can understand my shock."

She walked right up to his face and stared in his eyes. He could see the emotions that she was trying to hide, betrayal, confusion and sadness.

He could see the anger though coming through and he had no time to prepare for the slap he received. He winced.

"All those years, that i was in Camelot. All those years when I thought I was by myself, that I was wrong for having magic. I was so scared Merlin but I felt so alone. I trusted you. Now I see you for what you really are. A coward"

She slapped him again before turning to leave, when she reached the door she turned around and spoke harshly "I've wanted you to suffer for so long, to feel my pain, have fun Merlin" She smirked evilly before closing the door behind her.

Merlin let go of the breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding.

'She knows. Oh no she's knows I have magic and I'm completely useless. She doesn't know who Emrys is though, does she?' He looked around; they had tied him up like they had last time, with his arms attached to chains from the ceiling.

He watched as the door was opened again and a man walked through. He said nothing only moved swiftly towards a table.

Merlin swallowed nervously he had seen what was on that table and had been trying to block it out. There was a variety of knifes and other instruments which only meant one thing…

The man had picked something up from the table and made his way over to Merlin and spoke softly with an underlining of cruelty.

"My Lady wishes to know who Emrys is. Do you know who that is?"

"No and I wouldn't tell you if I did know"

"But you do know who Emrys is"

Merlin remained silent, it was obvious that he did know, what was the point in trying to deny it.

"Very well, if you won't tell me i'll have to find a way to convince you. I have to admit I was looking forward to this bit, Morgana to, wanted to watch but she has other business to take care of"

He only just finished talking before

CRACK

Merlin felt his back burn as the whip split his skin open. He let out a cry of surprise before clenching his teeth and refusing to give the man anymore satisfaction. Merlin knew that he will never say anything. Whether it regarding his magic, Emrys or anything to do with Arthur and Camelot. Merlin would rather die than break.

Each time the whip made contact with his back he refused to cry out, he made it up to 16 lashes before he couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a scream of pure agony before succumbing to darkness.

Each lash was harder than the last; it was like the man wanted to rip his skin down to the bone. It was excruciating, but he never made a sound, until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He could feel the blood tripping down his back, and there was an odd numb sensation that terrified him even more, he could feel his magic roaring inside of him, bubbling up to protect him, but there was no release, it built and built and built and he couldn't bear it. He screamed a heart-wrenching scream before falling into unconsciousness.

The man gave him four more whips before realising he was out cold. He placed the whip back on the table before he left the room, leaving Merlin to hanging limply in the darkness all by himself.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed, there will be plenty more of this :D**

**please review etc etc thanks for reading :D x**


	8. Who is Emrys

"What are they doing with him?", another distant scream filled the air, "I'm going to kill every single one of the these cowards!", Gwaine yelled. He was fiercely loyal and would do anything for them and to have to sit about while listening to Merlin getting tortured about some sorcerer called Eric, was it? He was not going to stay quiet any longer. "Those dirty little pricks when I get out I'm not going to need my sword I'll strangle them with bloody hand!" Gwaine was yelling through the bars at this point.

"Gwaine, that's enough. We are all worried for Merlin but we can't do anything while in here so I suggest you shut up" Arthur said sounding tired, he had had to listen to Gwaine for the past hour and a half, screaming various insults at though the bars, it was getting them no where.

Leon spoke up suddenly "Has anyone actually heard of the name Emrys before? Who he is or why he is wanted"

"It makes no difference who he is, there not going to find him so there is point in going on about it" Lancelot said quickly, he cringed, perhaps he shouldn't have spoken, the knights were all staring at Lancelot suspiciously.

"I take that means that you know of Emrys", Elyan asked

"Emrys, Emrys" Percival muttered, why did that name sound so familiar?

"of course!", Percival said loudly, " I knew I had heard that name before"

Arthur looked at the muscular man, "who is he and how do you know?"

Percival continued "When I was little there was a druid family that lived near by, I was friends with one of the boys and would play with him, we would sit around a campfire at nights sometimes and his father would tell us these stories." Percival had a dazed look in hjis eyes, thinking badck to the past.

"And?... what has this got to do with Merlin or this place?"

Percival shook his head "oh, well one of the stories that Bryan's, that was the boys name, father would talk about the most. A time of peace and happiness. Where the Once and Future King would unite the land of Albion and bring magic back, where everyone would live in harmony. Emrys comes in to the story because apparently with out him there would be no Albion", Percival finished.

"But what has Emrys got to do with it", Elyan asked

"Emrys is apparently the most powerful warlock who shall ever live, his name alone means 'immortal'. Also I remember the man mentioning that Emrys had the power over life and death"

No-one noticed Lancelot shift uncomfortably. He knew that it would break Merlin's heart if they were all to discover his secret without him being able to tell him first. It unnerved Lancelot a bit when he noticed Arthur face, it was full of fury.

"And what does this powerful warlock have to do with my man-servant?!", there must be some mistake, "I know Merlin, I have known him longer than any of you, if he knew anything about this then he would tell, I trust him with my life, I know he would trust me with something like this"

Lancelot sighed; Merlin had a lot of explaining to do…

Merlin awoke when a bucket of water was poured over him. He cried out in a pain as he felt the skin in his back stretch.

"Good morning Merlin did you have a nice sleep?" Morgana taunted.

She loved this. Watching Merlin in twitching in agony, she had waited for this day for so long, she had a lot of making up to do

"Merlin, this could all be over if you just told me who Emrys is. When I had Gaius questioned it was clear that he knew but he refused to tell me. Now it is more than obvious that you also know I will npt be fooled again", she walked up to Merlin and whispered in his ear, "I will find out, If it's the last thing I do".

She stood back and observed the shivering wreck in front of her, as he looked up and looked into her eyes.

"Morgana, your right, I do know who he is but I will not tell you, I shall never tell you, one day you shall find out and that will be the day that you die by his hands.", Merlin had shouted the last words before he deflated feeling even more drained.

Morgana felt her temper rising, what she would give to just kill him there and then, but no.

She had other plans for him. She decided to change tactics.

"Tell me Melrin, does Arthur know of your magic?"

Merlin didn't reply

"Huh can you imagine the look on his face when he finds out that his best friends had been lying to him for all those years. Ha ha can you imagine how betrayewd he would feel to know that the one friend who he turned to and trusted and been nothing more than an unworthy killer who had magic?", she paused to add greater effect, "I can imagine that he would kill you without a moments thought."

"No, he wouldn't he would understand, I did it for him, all of it for him."

Morgana was confused "All of what? What did you and your magic do? I know what it did, nothing, your magic is weak and anyhow you can't use it know."

"You have no idea Morgana, you wouldn't understand"0

Morgana thought for a moment an idea popped into her head.

"I wonder what it must feel like Merlin. To have all of that magic rushing inside of you building up, I bet it's just waiting to be released"

Merlin had to admit that she was right, his magic was becoming really uncomfortable and his back didn't help matter, every time he shifted his arms, he felt his back become alight with pain.

"Let me help you then", Merlin watched as she walked up to the table and picked up what looked like a necklace, "here let me help you", she smiled cruelly.

Merlin felt a shiver of fear run through him. This didn't look good.

"You know what this is Merlin? This is used to help bring out the magic in people? Depending on the user, the more effective the results are" why was she smirking, what was she planning?

Before Merlin could speak though she brought the necklace over his head and it dropped down onto his neck.

He didn't scream. He couldn't. He couldn't even move, he was locked in a silent agony, with no escape. He felt like he was being turn inside out, his body was ripping itself up from the inside.

Morgana watched as Merlin became silent and unmoving, but his eyes were bright gold, and squinted in pain. It must have been excruciating, good, she thought.

She watched for another five more minutes before she felt her self becoming bored again. She lifted the necklace of Merlin and he began screaming once more.

"Guards", she called, three men walked in. take the dirt back to its cell. Don't bother tying him up, he's going nowhere anytime soon", Morgana said as she watched Merlin slump.

As the guards took Merlin down from the chains and dragged him towards the door leading to his cell (none to gentle mind) Merlin tried to stay focused on not screaming every time one of the guards touched his back, he knew that it was bleeding again, he could feel the blood dripping down his back. He tried to stay conscious but he failed and felt him slef falling once again.

The screaming had stopped a while ago and every one was worried. At least when they had heard screaming it meant that Merlin was alive. Now though, there was silence.

As the door opened up the knights moved towards the bar to see who was being brought in.

They all gasped when they saw Merlin being dragged in.

His face was a sickly gray colour, and the rest of him was covered in blood. Where did the blood come from though there had was nothing on his chest, or face. When the guards though threw Merlin down onto the ground of his cage they could all clearly see that he been flogged.

Lancelot felt sick, who was behind this?

Merlin groaned in his sleep as he tried to move his arm.

Even in sleep now, Merlin knew no peace.


	9. Clean-up

**Hiya I'm back.**

**Someone asked me a question, but I don't know who so I'll reply here**

**Basically, the necklace that Morgana placed on Merlin enhanced his powers, which would have been great, but the bracelet that he already had on him prevent him from using it causing a lot of pain. If that makes any sense…**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter :D**

* * *

"What did they do to him?" Leon asked, he noted that the bracelet was glowing almost.

No one had managed to speak yet they were still recovering from the shock of seeing there friend in such a bad shape, and they couldn't even help him, the bars were preventing it.

"I don't think we're going to get anything from him, can anyone reach him even" They all reached through the bars trying to reach him but it was hopeless.

"So what now, we're a man down and it seems only one way out is by that door, that we can't reach because we can't get out of the barred cell" Gwaine, huffed, "anyone got any bright ideas".

At that moment Scarface came through the door with a bag he looked around making sure no one was watching before he went towards the knights.

He put his hand to his mouth 'don't talk'.

He went into Merlin's cell and carefully picked him up and put him closer to the knights. He also gave the bag to Lancelot.

He stood up and went to leave when Arthur spoke " why are you doing this?"

The man stopped before saying "because I made a grave mistake and now the boy is going to suffer" and he left.

Lancelot looked in the bag; there was ointment and bandages in there. He took some of the clothes out and began wiping some of the blood away; some of it was starting to congeal.

The skin had begun to bruise painting Merlin's back in dark purple's and black.

"I still want to know how he got the other scars" Gwaine muttered.

Everyone agreed silently, although, now they weren't sure, it was becoming clear that Merlin had been hiding things from all of them.

Lancelot remained silent, clearing out his friend's wounds, he looked closer at the wounds, "I think they had him flogged, at least 20 times by the looks of it" He said disgusted. He continued rubbing the ointment on then wrapped the bandage around him as best he could.

"We should just leave him and let him rest" Lancelot mentioned.

Arthur sat with his back against the bar. He leaned back, too much had happened today, he had too think about what had happened.

Merlin was protecting a sorcerer, and a powerful one, and he was now being tortured by an unnamed person who wanted to kill this Emrys person. Also they had placed a bracelet on his wrist but no one else's, what was that about . He put his head in his arms, what was happening…

* * *

**Next chapter Arthur and Morgana meet heheh, what does that mean for Merlin ? ... ooooo**


	10. More Questions than answers

**Hiya I'm back.**

**Someone asked me a question, but I don't know who so I'll reply here**

**Basically, the necklace that Morgana placed on Merlin enhanced his powers, which would have been great, but the bracelet that he already had on him prevent him from using it causing a lot of pain. If that makes any sense…**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter :D**

* * *

"What did they do to him?" Leon asked, he noted that the bracelet was glowing almost.

No one had managed to speak yet they were still recovering from the shock of seeing there friend in such a bad shape, and they couldn't even help him, the bars were preventing it.

"I don't think we're going to get anything from him, can anyone reach him even" They all reached through the bars trying to reach him but it was hopeless.

"So what now, we're a man down and it seems only one way out is by that door, that we can't reach because we can't get out of the barred cell" Gwaine, huffed, "anyone got any bright ideas".

At that moment Scarface came through the door with a bag he looked around making sure no one was watching before he went towards the knights.

He put his hand to his mouth 'don't talk'.

He went into Merlin's cell and carefully picked him up and put him closer to the knights. He also gave the bag to Lancelot.

He stood up and went to leave when Arthur spoke " why are you doing this?"

The man stopped before saying "because I made a grave mistake and now the boy is going to suffer" and he left.

Lancelot looked in the bag; there was ointment and bandages in there. He took some of the clothes out and began wiping some of the blood away; some of it was starting to congeal.

The skin had begun to bruise painting Merlin's back in dark purple's and black.

"I still want to know how he got the other scars" Gwaine muttered.

Everyone agreed silently, although, now they weren't sure, it was becoming clear that Merlin had been hiding things from all of them.

Lancelot remained silent, clearing out his friend's wounds, he looked closer at the wounds, "I think they had him flogged, at least 20 times by the looks of it" He said disgusted. He continued rubbing the ointment on then wrapped the bandage around him as best he could.

"We should just leave him and let him rest" Lancelot mentioned.

Arthur sat with his back against the bar. He leaned back, too much had happened today, he had too think about what had happened.

Merlin was protecting a sorcerer, and a powerful one, and he was now being tortured by an unnamed person who wanted to kill this Emrys person. Also they had placed a bracelet on his wrist but no one else's, what was that about . He put his head in his arms, what was happening…

Merlin woke up but didn't move he tried to keep his back was still burning. He heard some of the knights talking amongst each other. He'd clearly been asleep for a long time.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" he heard Elyan ask.

"I'm not sure, soon hopefully" Arthur replied

"What do we ask him?" Leon voiced

"He needs to tell us everything" Arthur began but was interrupted by Gwaine "Merlin is not in any condition to talk about anything he hasn't even woken up yet.

Thank you Gwaine, Merlin thought "Besides I doubt this is what he wants to talk about right now Princess"

Merlin could sense the tensions rising and thought this was a good time as any other to starting waking up.

He tried to move his arms (they felt so numb) but groaned when he felt pressure on his cuts.

"Merlin" several voices all cried out at once.

"Merlin", it was Arthur, " can you sit up "

Merlin snorted "prat"

"Merlin I want to ask you something and I need you to tell the truth" the small smile dropped from his face he lood to Lancelot and tried to give him a look saying _'what do they know about me? _Lancelot shook his head.

Merlin not being sure what that meant decided to go for the clueless act.

"What do you mean Arthur I have no idea why we're here" Merlin had always been a terrible liar and right now just proved it.

"Merlin, who's Emrys, and how do you know him, I have been told that he is the most powerful warlock to ever live."

"What's the difference?" Elyan asked

"What do you mean?" Leon asked baffled

"What's the difference between a warlock and a sorcerer?"

Arthur replied "I don't kn…"

"Warlocks are born with magic, it is apart of them, in their blood, it's instinctive. Where as sorcerer's have to spend years to learn the magic, warlocks can learn spells in hours" Merlin quickly added, "or so I was told… ummm…. Gaius… once he starts talking he doesn't stop…"

Arthur wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"Merlin why do you have so many scars?", Gwaine asked, "I know that working for this Princess can get you in a few fights but… you have so many"

Merlin lowered his head. He was very aware about how much skin he was showing, and he was very aware that everyone had had time to gawp at his scars. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by them , it just seemed to closely related with his magic, is he revealed his scars then he would be revealing his magic- and that couldn't happen.

He tried to change the topic to something different "Lancelot, where did you get the bandages from?"

"The man with the scar brought them in soon after you had been brought back"

"You mean the sorcerer"

Arthur snorted "I can't believe I trusted a sorcerer"

"He helped didn't he?"

"He had magic. People with magic do not help unless it is for their own gain, they are evil" Merlin felt his heart sink, Arthur still wasn't ready for the truth yet.

Lancelot watched as Merlin's faced dropped even lower, he knew how much this must have been paining him, Lancelot knew that all Melrin wanted was to be accepted by Arthur.

Arthur continues, oblivious to the look of hurt on Merlin's face "Every one I have met with magic has used it for there own greedy gain, that Scarface bloke only wants to help us because his boss has something of his. "

"Why do you think that all people with magic are evil?" Merlin asked quietly

"Merlin how much of an idiot are you? The whole reason we are being held captive is because of this Emrys person. If it was me I would just have him captured and burnt at the stake…"

Merlin couldn't do this anymore. To have Arthur admit that he would burn Emrys at the stake was painfully brutally he couldn't even work up the effort to keep up the small charade that he had up. He couldn't stop himself as he felt the tears draw up into his eyes.

He slowly turned his back to the rest of the group and didn't respond to any one's questions . He remained facing with his back facing them. It was agonizing to do so but it would have been even worse if he had to face Arthur. So he stared at the wall, allowing the tears to flow freely down his face.

It was hours later till the door was opened again. The group had all tried to get some rest, which had failed. Merlin had remained not talking to anyone. He refused to eat the scraps of food that he was offered.

However when the door opened and in walked a young woman, who wore a black dress and her hair, once so perfect, now a messy tangle of knots walked through the Knights were shocked.

She walked towards the them , she still held herself like a lady of the high court and if anything it made her even more terrifying and she was smirking, that evil smirk she also seemed to have plastered to her face now.

Arthur was furious and hurt. It had been Morgana. This entire time Morgana had been behind it all, the capture, the torturing of Merlin.

"Hello Arthur" she smiled wickedly.

* * *

**Finally... I've been waiting to do the next chapter for aaggesss hehehe **

**hope your all enjoying it, review the story etc, Thanks for reading, and sticking with it for this long :D**


	11. The beginning of the end

Sorry I know I have updated in a while but I have just discovered Torchwood and OMG it is amazing! Also my dog just had to undergo a huge operation so I've been freaking out about that wahhh.

. Anyway on with the story…

* * *

Of course it had something to do with his half-sister; it was always seemed to lead to her somehow.

"Morgana what do you want?" Arthur said coldly. Arthur willed himself to sound indifferent but on the inside he could only feel the stab of betrayal in his heart. He had believed them to be close, yes it was true that they argued, but when it came down to it, they were always there for each other… What had gone wrong?

Morgana on the other hand appeared to be unaffected by the sight of her half-brother in a dungeon cell, she just smiled at Arthur- if you could call it that. It was an empty smile, all the love and kindness they used to hold had vanished, and her eyes were filled with anger and hatred. The Morgana that he once knew was gone.

"Arthur! I'm upset aren't you glad to see your own sister again" Arthur refused to meet her eyes; she was just another person who had betrayed him with magic. He refused to give her any satisfaction, She might as well get on with whatever she is going to do', Arthur thought to himself.

It seemed that Morgana was thinking on the same lines as she soon continued "Oh I don't have time for this. I have better things to be getting on with" She turned to Merlin's cell "open it"

* * *

Merlin, for all those hours had refused to move or talk to anyone; he was in his own little world. He had been going over everything that had happened.

He knew that he was most definitely in big trouble. Morgana knew that he had magic. That was never supposed to happen, at least not yet. He hadn't even told Arthur. Oh crap! Arthur!

'Arthur hasn't changed', Merlin thought sadly, 'he still hates those who have magic, he'll never accept me. But I was so close I just need more time…' Merlin closed his eyes, 'But I don't have time. Morgana will make sure of that. At least she doesn't know I'm Emrys that would just be the cherry on the top'

Merlin had been pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open, he still refused to move, his back truly was burning, and the ointments had stopped working a while a long time ago.

"Hello Arthur"

It seemed Morgana had decided to make a personal visit to the dungeon. Not good...

Why hadn't Merlin thought of this happening? Morgana was defiantly not down here to bring them all cakes, and he was completely powerless, he couldn't protect anyone.

It didn't need to be said that he was worried, in fact he was terrified, so much was at stake here 'ha very funny', he thought dryly.

Morgana had just commanded the men to open his cell, 'so the fun begins', he sighed, he still wasn't sure if he was strong enough to get through this.

* * *

The men went forwards opening the cell; the three that entered the cell went straight to Merlin, who still had his back to everyone. One of them kick him in the back, they ignored his cry of pain when he fell on front.

He moaned, 'come on Merlin, you've been through worse, well kind of…'

Morgana just rolled her eyes before smirking. "Pick him up". The men did so.

How long had she been waiting for this moment. Merlin had been the reason why she had failed over throwing her father and brother- she was certain of who he truly was, Emrys and she could have very easily given it away, Lord knows she had wanted to kill him there and then, a few more seconds of the bracelet and he would have been; but where was the fun it that. She was going to make him suffer, just like he had done to her.

She was certain that the Knights were still in the dark about Merlin, and she was only too familiar with their views on all things magical.

She smirked; this was going to be fun…

* * *

Hi i know it's not a very good chapter but i felt that i needed to upload something so here it is. Also i shall be updating the next chapter very soon, don't worry i'm not going anywhere xx Thank you for reading, mwahh

Also the reviews i have been getting have been amazing! thank you so much, :D


End file.
